Opposites attract
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Morby I hope you like Little hint of Morderet, but if you've read all my past RS fanfics you really should expect Morederet to be Rated M for three reasons one, It's slash, two it has lots of sex, three it has lots of language.
1. How do I tell him?

**Okay so this is my first attempt at a Morby. If you have any suggestions on who I can make it better let me know. Mordecai and Rigby are best friends even though they're complete opposites. One day while after hanging out with Mordecai, Rigby starts to develop feelings towards him. Will Mordecai feel the same, or will he turn Rigby away. Even though this is mostly a Morby it's going to include a little sprinkle of Morderet anyone who's read my past regular show stories knows how much I love Morderet. Here goes nothing**

One day Mordecai and Rigby are hanging out together at the coffee shop and Mordecai's staring lovingly at Margaret. She doesn't know this yet **(This story take place before the events from do or diaper)** but Mordecai's majorly in love with her and has been since he first her.

While Mordecai's staring at Margaret, he's unaware his best friend Rigby is stating at him.

Rigby stares lovingly at Mordecai and thinks "He's so sweet and kind. We're total opposites, yet I feel like we're the same. If only he knew how much I liked him."

Mordecai quickly looks away when he sees Margaret turn her head to look at him. Rigby does the same just before Mordecai looks at him.

Mordecai asks Rigby "Do you know what it feels like to like someone who doesn't like you back, dude?"

Rigby felt his stomach turn. Was Mordecai becoming aware of his feelings for him?

Rigby says nervously "In a way, y-y-y-y-y-yeah I kind of do."

Mordecai says "Let's head back to the house. Benson probably needs us to do some work or something."

The duo leaves the coffee shop and Rigby follows behind Mordecai thinking "He's so handsome and sweet. I JUST GOT TO TELL HIM HOW I FEEL! I GOT TO TELL HIM THAT I LOVE HIM AND THAT I WANT TO BE HIS BOYFRIEND!"

**Rigby likes Mordecai a lot but has no idea how to tell him. Will he find the courage to tell Mordecai?**


	2. Rigby leads Mordecai on

**In this chapter Rigby struggles to muster up the courage to tell Mordecai how he feels. He starts writing him love letters hoping Mordecai will know they're from him.**

The next day in the room Mordecai and Rigby share Rigby is sitting on his trampoline writing Mordecai a love letter.

"I've never had the guts to tell you this before, but I really like you and I was hoping you'd be my boyfriend. We're so close to each other and I think we'd make the perfect couple. Last night I dreamt about you and I, we had sex and it was so fucking awesome! I want to be your special someone and maybe even your special "play mate" if you catch my drift." He then wrote a winky face and a heart.

When Mordecai found the note later on in the day he was shocked.

He runs outside to Rigby feeling ecstatic and overwhelmed with joy.

Rigby smiles when he sees Mordecai has the note.

Rigby says "I see you got a letter there."

Mordecai says "Yeah, dude. Whoever wrote it didn't sign their name, but I think I have a pretty good idea of who wrote it."

Rigby smiles and thinks "Oh yes! Finally he's getting to know my feelings!"

Mordecai says obliviously "Margaret finally knows my feelings for her!"

Rigbys' smile fades and he felt his heart shatter a bit and thinks "WHY THE HELL IS HE SO FUCKING OBSESSED WITH MARGARET!? WHAT THE HELL'S SO GREAT ABOUT HER!?" he then says aloud to Mordecai "Or, y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y you know, m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m maybe the note was written by s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s somebody else."

Mordecai says "No I'm pretty sure Margaret wrote it. I'm gonna go down to the coffee shop to see her and ask her."

Rigby didn't like seeing Mordecai upset, but he wanted to see the look on his face when Margaret told Mordecai she didn't write him the note.

Rigby says "I'll go with you, dude."

They head out to the coffee shop and Rigby follows Mordecai looking down at his ass drooling. He thinks about grabbing it and just rubbing against it repeatedly with Mordecai screaming happily "YES, OH GOD YES! THIS IS MORE AMAZING THAN I COULD'VE EVER IMAGINED!"

When they get to the coffee shop Rigby stands back and he watches Mordecai as he talks to Margaret about the note.

Mordecai runs up to Margaret happily and says "I got the note you sent to me."

Margaret is extremely confused by this and says "I don't remember ever writing you a note."

Mordecai read the note to Margaret "I've never had the guts to tell you this before, but I really like you and I was hoping you'd be my boyfriend. We're so close to each other and I think we'd make the perfect couple. Last night I dreamt about you and I, we had sex and it was so fucking awesome! I want to be your special someone and maybe even your special "play mate" if you catch my drift." he then hands her the note and shows her the winky face and the heart.

She says "Mordecai, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I didn't write that now. It talks about having sex and I've never had sex before and I actually don't plan to anytime soon, even with a guy who I really, really like."

Mordecai was shocked and upset when he heard this.

Margaret asks "Are you alright, Mordecai?"

Mordecai says choking back tears "Yeah, yeah, I'm perfectly fine." he then runs away in tears.

Margaret says "I didn't mean to make him cry. Whoever wrote him this note better come clean soon or he's going to be devastated."

Rigby watches Mordecai leave and he thinks to himself "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU JUST COST YOUR BEST FRIEND AND CRUSH HIS HAPPINESS! HE'S NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU NOW AND HE'LL NEVER BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" he then goes up to Margaret and asks "May I please have the note back?"

Margaret hands Rigby the note and asks "Do you know who wrote Mordecai this note?"

Rigby blushes and says nervously "It was me. I LOVE MORDECAI! HE'S THE MOST AMAZING GUY I'VE EVER MET AND I'VE BEEN LOVE WITH HIM FOR A LONG TIME! I just don't know how to tell him."

Margaret is stunned when she hears this. She had no idea whatsoever that Rigby was into guys.

Rigby looks out the door and says "I need to go after him and apologize."

Margaret says "And you should tell him how you feel. Maybe telling him will be a good thing."

Rigby says hesitantly "I don't know. Right now might not be the best time," he then asks feeling ashamed "What if he's pissed at me for doing this shit?"

Margaret says "If you want him to be your boyfriend, you need to be honest with him. Relationships are nothing without good communication."

Rigby smiles and says "You're right, Margaret. Thanks so much for your help."

**Rigby has hurt Mordecai and he feels terrible. When he apologizes will Mordecai forgive him and when he reveals his feelings to Mordecai how will Mordecai react?**


	3. Confessing his feelings

**In this chapter Rigby's going to tell Mordecai he was the one who wrote the note. How will Mordecai react to this news?**

One day while working Rigby can't stop thinking about Mordecai and what happened the week before. He knew Mordecai was taking time off because he'd been devastated ever since he found out Margaret didn't write him the love note.

Benson drives by and says "Rigby, you really should be working."

Rigby takes a deep breath and says "Benson I can't focus. I'm the one who wrote Mordecai that love note and I've been feeling guilty ever since last week."

Benson says "Wow, that's interesting."

Rigby says "I've felt this way about a few girls before, but never a guy, and Mordecai's so amazing and I really love him and want him to be my boyfriend."

Benson says "Go take a break and talk to Mordecai right now. Go and tell him your feelings."

Rigby says confidently "You're right. I really hope he likes me back."

He runs in the house and takes a deep breath. He then heads upstairs and hears Mordecai crying inside their room.

He knocks on the door and says "Uh, dude, I have something I need to tell you."

Mordecai opens up the door and goes and sits back down his bed crying.

Rigby sits next to Mordecai very close to him.

He takes a deep breath and says "Well, I don't even know where to begin. I don't know exactly when it happened, but I started really liking you at point, dude, and by that I mean I started like-liking you. Anyways, that note that you thought Margaret wrote you I actually wrote you. I wanted to express my feelings for you, but I was too nervous to do it verbally," he then looks deep into Mordecais' eyes holding his hands and says "I fucking love you, dude."

Mordecai stops crying when Rigby gets done explaining what happened.

Rigby asks "Are you mad at me?"

Mordecai says "No. I guess I kind of understand, I mean when you really like someone sometimes it's hard to tell them."

Rigby, still holding Mordecais' hands asks "Want to be my boyfriend?"

Mordecai doesn't answer verbally. He kisses Rigby on the lips.

After the kiss he says "I think that's a valid answer."

Rigby blushes and giggles nervously.

Mordecai strokes Rigbys' fur and says "I never realized how adorable you are when you're nervous."

Rigby pushes Mordecai over and begins kissing him all over.

Mordecai says "BRING IT ON! I'M READY!"

Rigby says "And I've been ready. I dreamt about this moment for a long time."

Rigby kisses Mordecai all over and runs his hands all over his boyfriends body.

Rigby says "Such a sexy man."

Mordecai says "SO FUCKING SEXY! DO ME AND DO ME HARD! I'M READY FOR ANYTHING! GIVE IT TO ME GOOD! GIVE IT TO ME WITH ALL YOU GOT!"

Rigby says "Let me know if it starts to hurt and I'll slow down."

Rigby then starts kissing Mordecai all over and even slapping his ass. Mordecai does the same to him.

The sex went on for a whole hour until the two got tired.

Rigby says yawning "That was so much fun. I'm getting so tired now."

Mordecai says yawning "Me, too, honey, me too."

The two say "I love you lots." before falling asleep in each others arms.

**Rigby confessed his feelings to Mordecai and the two are now in a relationship. How will the relationship grow overtime?**


	4. Making plans

**In this chapter Mordecai and Rigby make plans for their first date. **

One day while they're on their break, Mordecai and Rigby make plans for the weekend.

Rigby asks his boyfriend "So what would you like to do this weekend?"

Mordecai says in a seductive and horny manner "You." he then reaches down to his boyfriends' ass and runs his hand over it.

Rigby moans in satisfaction and says "Oh yeah, baby."

Mordecai thought he was hurting Rigby so he stops and asks "Was I hurting you?"

Rigby says "Not at all, babe, not at all." he then cuddles up to Mordecai laying his head as near to his ass as he he could get.

Mordecai rolls over and kisses Rigby all over.

Rigby says "I love you, Mordecai."

Mordecai says "And I love you, sexy man."

**Half an hour later**

Mordecai and Rigby had gotten done having sex and they are both breathing heavily. They both give it their all in the bed and try their best to satisfy the other.

Rigby asks "So besides me, what would you like to do this weekend? What sounds like a good first date to you?"

Mordecai says "I was driving the cart back yesterday after going to my parents house and I saw a gay bar. We could go there. Oh and I also saw a billboard for this movie called "opposites attract" and it's about two people who start a relationship even though they hardly have anything in common with each other."

Rigby says "That sounds like us. The only thing we have in common is we're both guys," he then asks "Hey, did you tell your parents about us?"

Mordecai says "No, but I want to," he then holds Rigbys' hands and asks "Will you come with me when I tell them?"

Rigby strokes his boyfriends' feathers and says "You know I'll always be there for you. It's you and me against the world forever and always."

Mordecai kisses Rigby and hugs him close.

He says "I'm never letting you go."

Rigby says "And I'm never letting you go either."

Mordecai says "Since their house is close to the bar and the theater we can stop by their house before our date and tell them the news," he then gets a worried look on his face and asks "What if they're not okay with this? What if they have a problem with this?"

Rigby kisses his boyfriend passionately which makes all his fears go away.

Mordecai says "So what if they have a problem with it, I love you and I'm happy with you."

Rigby says "And that's all parents should care about is that their kids are happy."

Mordecai smiles at Rigby and says "You're the sweetest and you always know what to say."

The couple kiss and hug before falling asleep in each others arms.

**Mordecai and Rigby have just made plans for their first date. How will the date go and how will things go when they tell Mordecais' parents their dating?**


	5. The first date

**In this chapter Mordecai and Rigby go on their first date. They also stop by Mordecais' parents house to tell them they're now dating. Will Mordecais' parents be okay with the news?**

Mordecai and Rigby arrive at Mordecais' parents wearing matching suits and ties.

Rigby looks at Mordecai and asks "Are you ready?"

Mordecai looks worried and says "I don't if I can do this."

Rigby says "I won't leave your side, sweetie. I'll be right there I promise." Rigby wanted to kiss Mordecai to make him feel less nervous but he knew he should wait until Mordecai told his parents the news.

Mordecai takes a deep breath and says "Okay, I think I'm ready to go in now," he opes up the door for Rigby and says "After you, handsome."

Rigby blushes and on his way inside the house grabs a hold of Mordecais' lower front.

Mordecai blushes at this but quickly pulls boyfriends' hand away and says in a sweet tone "Wait until after we tell them."

Rigby says "That's gonna be hard for me."

Mordecai quickly kisses Rigby and says "Okay, now let's go inside and tell them the news."

Rigby says "Don't worry, I'll be by your side the whole time."

Mordecai smiles at Rigby and says "I love you."

Rigby says "I love you, too."

With that they head inside to tell Mordecais' parents the news.

When they get inside Rigby is astounded by all the nice things in the house.

He says in amazement "THIS HOUSE IS SO COOL!"

Mordecai says "It's changed a lot from when I was little but it was still really awesome back then, too."

Rigby says with a sincere smile "And I bet you were just as awesome, too."

Mordecai blushes in embarrassment by the compliment he got from his boyfriend.

He says "Aw, you're too kind."

Mordecai goes to get his parents as Rigby sits down on the couch.

**5 minutes later**

Mordecai comes out with his parents and sits on the couch next to Rigby.

Mordecai takes a deep breath and says "There's something very important Rigby and I need to tell you guys."

Mordecais' dad says "Go ahead, son."

His mom says "Yeah, you can tell us anything."

Mordecai and Rigby look at each other and then back to Mordecais' parents and say in unison "We're dating."

Mordecais' parents sit there in shock and bewilderment.

Mordecai says "I knew it, you guys aren't okay with this!" he then runs off into the room he had as a kid.

Rigby watches as his boyfriend runs away feeling sorry for him.

Mordecais' mom says "This is a real surprise for us."

Mordecais' dad agrees and says "Definitely never expected it."

Rigby asks hopefully "You don't have a problem with it, though, right?"

Mordecais' parents say "No we don't have a problem with it, it's just a surprise to us, that's all."

Rigby says "I'll go talk to him," he then goes upstairs and can hear his boyfriend in his old room crying. He knocks on the door and says "Hey, I talked to your parents, and they said they're okay with the fact you're into guys, it was just a little shocking for them to find out, that's all. Please let me come in."

Mordecai opens the door and asks "If they're okay with it why didn't they say anything when we told them?"

Rigby steps in the room and holds Mordecais' hands and says "They were just surprised, that's all.

Mordecai smiles lovingly at Rigby and kisses him passionately.

He says "You're amazing, and I love you with all my heart."

Rigby hugs Mordecai tightly and says "Me too," he then asks "You ready to go?"

Mordecai says "Yeah let's just go to the bar, we can go to the movie sometime next week."

Rigby says "Whatever you want, babe."

**10 minutes later at the bar**

Rigby and Mordecai walk in holding hands and goes to sit at a counter in the bar.

The bartender asks "What can I get you?"

Rigby says "I'll have a mudslide."

Mordecai says "I'll take a sunset passion pina colida."

The bartender gets the drinks ready as the couple talk and make-out.

The bartender hands them their drinks and says "Here you go."

Rigby starts to pull out his wallet, but Mordecai stops him.

Mordecai then takes out his wallet and says "I'll take care of it."

Rigby kisses Mordecai passionately and says sweetly "Such a amazing guy. I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

Mordecai strokes his boyfriends' fur and says sweetly "So am I," he then takes $15 out of his wallet and asks the waiter "Will this be enough?"

The waiter says "Hmm, another $5 please."

Mordecai takes another $5 and hands it to the waiter.

**Half an hour later**

After about 3 drinks the couple calls a cab in order to go back to the park.

The two get in the back of the cab as drunk as they could possibly be.

Mordecai says "Now when we get back to the park, the best part of the night can begin."

Rigby says in a horny manner "I don't think I can wait until we get back to the park." he then tackles Mordecai and starts feeling him up and kissing him all over.

Mordecai pushed Rigby away kindly and says sweetly "Please wait until we get back to the park, babe. When we get there, I'll put on some music and light some candles."

Rigby says "Alright, babe. I don't wanna make you mad."

**At the park**

Mordecai and Rigby arrive home and Mordecai pays the cab driver.

He then looks at Rigby and says "Now the best part of the night can begin."

Rigby says "BRING IT ON, BABY! I'VE BEEN WIATING ALL NIGHT AND I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!"

The two go into the house and Mordecai grabs some vanilla scented candles and a romantic CD and says to Rigby "Go and wait upstairs for me. I'm going to go pick you some flowers."

Rigby says "You don't have to do that, honey."

Mordecai says "I know, but I want to." he then heads outside to the garden and Rigby heads up to their bedroom.

**3 minutes later**

Mordecai comes inside with a bouquet of roses and pansies for Rigby.

He heads up to their room where Rigby's waiting on his bed.

Mordecai hands Rigby the flowers and says "Here, babe, these are for you."

Rigby grabs the flowers sniffs them deeply and says "They're almost as wonderful as you are."

Mordecai blushes and says "Oh, stop, you're embarrassing me," he then lights the candles, puts the CD in his radio and puts it on a continuous loop. He goes up to Rigby and asks "You ready for this?"

Rigby says as he starts to take off Mordecais' clothes "I've been ready, babe."

Mordecai starts to take off Rigbys' clothes and pushes him on the bed kissing him all over.

Rigby licks Mordecai all over and says "You taste amazing."

Mordecai says "So do you, sweetie."

The two continue to have sex and continue to be as happy as possible.

Rigby asks "What do you love most about me, babe?"

Mordecai says seductively "Your amazing ass." he then starts to slap Rigbys' ass as hard as he can trying his best not to hurt him.

Rigby says seductively "I love yours, too. It's so soft and cozy, it's like the most amazing pillow I've ever laid my head on." he then starts to rub against his boyfriends' backside and sighs happily.

Mordecai slaps Rigbys' ass pretty hard at one point.

Rigby yells "OW!"

Mordecai quickly pulls away and has a sorry expression on his face.

He asks "Did I hurt you, babe?"

Rigby says "A little, I know it was just an accident though."

Mordecai says "I'll kiss it and make it better."

Rigby smiles when he hears this.

He turns around and Mordecai sees a little red mark on his backside.

Mordecai kisses it passionately trying his best to make it feel better and to make Rigby feel better.

Mordecai says "Sorry about what happened, honey. I guess sometimes I don't know my own strength."

Rigby rolls over and kisses Mordecai stroking his feathers passionately and says "Forget about it, babe. I know it was just an accident. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose."

Mordecai says "And I know you'd never do anything to hurt me either."

They both yawn and say "It's getting late. I love you, and the date tonight was amazing."

They fall asleep in each others arms with the music still playing and the candles still lit.

**So there's Mordecai and Rigbys' first date. The relationship will grow lots more overtime. If I choose to I'll include a Morby wedding in my story. I'm pretty sure lots of people would like that to happen.**


	6. Love costs them their jobs

**Mordecai and Rigby have been dating for about 5 weeks now. They start to put their relationship ahead of their work, and Benson's not to happy about it.**

One day while Mordecai and Rigby are supposed to be working they're goofing off with each other instead. One day while they're supposed to be raking the leaves they're putting the leave into piles and rolling around in the piles laughing.

Rigby says to Mordecai "This is so much fun!"

Mordecai strokes his boyfriends' fur and says "When I'm with you, anything's fun."

Rigby blushes and says "Aw you're so sweet."

Mordecai says "It's true."

Rigby then asks "You wanna have a little fun?"

Mordecai says "Oh you know I do, honey."

Rigby then reaches his hand down and slaps Mordecais' backside gently and rubs his hand on it. Mordecai does the same to Rigby and soon the two are kissing and rolling around and having sex with each other in the pile of leaves.

Everyone in the park knew about the relationship between Mordecai and Rigby and were supportive of it, but sometimes Mordecai and Rigby went a little too far in front of their co-workers.

Thomas walked by and heard the rustling in the leaves. He walked over to them and saw Mordecai and Rigby having sex with each other in the leaf pile.

He says feeling a bit uncomfortable "You two need to get a room."

Mordecai and Rigby blush feeling embarrassed that Thomas had saw them. They just put the leaves back over each other and continued on with what they were doing.

Under the leaf pile Mordecai is tickling Rigby which makes Rigby laugh uncontrollably saying "QUIT IT! QUIT IT! I'M SO TICKLISH!"

Mordecai says seductively "Oh I know you are and that's why I'm doing it." he countinues to tickle Rigby who tries getting away. Rigby finally runs out of the leaf pile with Mordecai chasing after him.

Mordecai says "I'm gonna get ya! I'm gonna get ya!"

Rigby says "Stay away from me! Stay away from me!" just then Rigby runs into Benson who is very angry and his gumballs are red and Rigby slowly backs away.

Benson says "YOU TWO BETTER STOP FOOLING AROUND AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

Rigby backs away into Mordecais' arms shaking in fear.

Mordecai strokes Rigbys' fur and says "It's okay, sweetie, it's okay."

Benson says "Thomas told me you two were fooling around having sex in a pile of leaves."

Mordecai says defensively "Well, yeah, Rigby and I are boyfriend and boyfriend of course we're going to fool around with each other."

Benson gets even more pissed and shouts "YOU TWO CAN DO THAT ON YOUR OWN TIME! WHEN I ASSIGN YOU TWO A TASK YOU SHOULD DO IT! DO IT IT OR YOU'RE FIRED! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

Rigby gets so frightened that he runs away crying.

Mordecai yells angrily at Benson "SEE WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID!? YOU SCARED RIGBY AWAY!"

Benson yells "GOOD MAYBE I SCARED HIM INTO GETTING BACK TO WORK!"

Mordecai yells "YOU ASSHOLE HE'S NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO WORK NOW THAT HE'S GOT THE DAYLIGHTS SCARED OUT OF HIM!"

Benson yells "GO FIND HIM AND GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!"

Mordecai turns away and says "Fuck you, Benson," he then goes and finds Rigby crying under a tree. He goes and sits down next to his boyfriend and asks concerned "You alright, sweetie?"

Rigby says shakily "N-n-n-n-n-no. Mordecai, he scares me so much somtimes."

Mordecai hugs Rigby tightly and says "I know. Benson can be really scary sometimes, but we've got each other to comfort one another."

Rigby continues to shake as he sees Benson walking towards them enraged.

Benson shouts "WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST TELL YOU TWO!?"

Mordecai says "YOU SCARED MY POOR BOYFRIEND HALF TO DEATH! HE CAN'T WORK WHEN HE'S SO SCARED! YOU'RE SUCH AN INCONSIDERATE BASTARD SOMETIMES, BENSON!"

Benson calms down and says "You two make an adorable couple, you really do, but you need to work. Don't put your relationship ahead of your work."

Rgby's still sitting under the tree crying and shaking.

He asks Benson "Why do you have to be so mean and cruel?"

Benson turns red again and yells "I'M ONLY LIKE THAT BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE SLACKERS AND YOU NEVER DO YOUR WORK RIGHT!"

Rigby gets even more frightened and begins to squeal in fear. Mordecai goes over to Rigby and hugs him close.

Benson shouts "IF YOU WANT TO PUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP AHEAD OF THIS JOB THEN YOU WON'T HAVE A JOB ANYMORE!"

Mordecai protests "YOU CAN'T FIRE US JUST FOR BEING IN LOVE WITH ONE ANOTHER! I think you're just homophobic!"

Benson says "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD WITH YOU TWO ASSHOLES! YOU TWO ARE FIRED AND THAT'S THAT!"

Mordecai says "GOOD THIS FUCKING JOB WAS STUPID ANYWAY!" he then looks at Rigby and says sweetly "Come on, sweetie. I'll take you to my parents house and we can stay there."

Rigby runs up to Mordecai and hops into his arms still shaking as he says "I'm so frightened."

Mordecai kisses Rigby passionately and says "Don't worry, babe. No one's going to hurt you on my watch, if they do I'll kill them."

**Mordecai and Rigby have just been fired by Benson. Will they be able to find new jobs?**


	7. Finding a new place to live

**Mordecai and Rigby decide to stay with Mordecais' parents. How will things go for them?**

Mordecai and Rigby get to the home of Mordecais' parents and Mordecai knocks on the door.

Mordecai sees his dad and says "Hey, dad. Rigby and I need a place to crash for a while."

His dad says "By all means you and Rigby are welcome here anytime."

Mordecai and Rigby enter the house and sit down next to each other holding hands on the couch.

Mordecais' mom comes out and asks "Is there a reason you guys want to stay with us?"

Mordecai takes a deep breath and explains to his parents what happened the day before "Well yesterday Rigby and I were playing around with each other in a pile of leaves we'd raked at the park. One of our now ex co-workers Thomas caught us and he went and told Benson what we were doing. Benson got pissed off and fired us and kicked us out of the house."

Mordecais' dad says "Wow, I'm sorry that happened you two."

Rigby begins to shake with fear and cry as he remembered the way Benson yelled at him and Mordecai.

Rigby says "Benson got so mad and he just went off on us yelling at us to get back to work."

Mordecai hugs Rigby and says "It's okay, honey. He may be scary and an asshole, but we don't need to deal with his shit anymore."

Rigby felt safe in Mordecais' arms but he was still scared.

Rigby says "I don't know why he's so cruel to us. He's always been so mean to us and always got on our case about everything."

Mordecai kissed Rigby on the lips and stroked his fur trying his best to calm him down.

Rigby is completely calmed down after this and he smiles at Mordecai and says "I love you with all my heart."

Mordecai strokes Rigbys' fur and says "Me, too."

Mordecais' mom and dad say "We're so sorry about what happened you two, you may stay here as long as you'd like."

Mordecai says to his parents "Thanks so much, mom and dad," he then turns to Rigby and says "We can stay in my old room, come on I'll help you get settled in."

Mordecai and Rigby get up and head towards Mordecais' room he had as a child. On the way into the room Rigby kept rubbing his hand on Mordecais' ass making Mordecai giggle and moan happily.

They enter the room and Rigby sets his sleeping bag down on the floor and unzips it, climbs inside, and then motions Mordecai to join him inside. Mordecai smiles as he shuts the door, locking it behind him, and climbs in the sleeping bag with Rigby.

Mordecai says "You're amazing in the bedroom."

Rigby strokes Mordecais' feathers and says sweetly "Sweetheart, so are you." he then kiss Mordecai as passionately and intensely as he could.

Mordecai enjoyed the kiss moaning happily as he slowly reached his hand down further towards Rigbys' ass. He starts to rub it and squeeze it which makes Rigby moan excitedly.

Rigby does the same to Mordecai rubbing his ass and even lowering his head inside the sleeping bag to kiss and lick it.

Mordecai laughs and says "Oh my god! THAT TICKLES SO MUCH!"

Rigby asks "Do you want me to stop?"

Mordecai says "FUCK NO! DON'T STOP! DON'T EVER FUCKING STOP!"

Rigby licks in between Mordecais' buttcheeks and licks his lips.

He says "You taste so fucking good."

Mordecai blushes and says "I'm glad you think so."

Rigby turns around with his back to Mordecai and says "Now it's your turn, my sexy man."

Mordecai does what Rigby did to him. He licks in between Rigbys' buttcheeks and fluffs his tail in the process.

Mordecai says "You look great and taste great, too."

The two continue to roll around in the sleeping bag with each other feeling each other up and licking each other all over.

After an hour Rigby yawns and says "Hon, I'm tired."

Mordecai strokes Rigbys' fur and says "Go ahead and sleep then. I don't mind."

Rigby asks "Are you tired, too?"

Mordecai says "Not really. I'll just stay up writing something."

Rigby says "Alright. I'll see you when I wake up."

Mordecai kisses Rigby and says "Sleep tight, my wonderful man."

Rigby says "You'll be in my dreams."

Mordecai blushes and says "Sweetest man ever."

Rigby says "No that's you." he then kisses Mordecai before falling asleep.

Mordecai gets out of the sleeping bag looks at Rigby and thinks to himself "What a wonderful guy. I must be the luckiest man in the whole world to be dating him. I'm going to write him a letter expressing how much I love him and how much he means to me." he head to his bed and takes a peice of paper and a pen and begins to write his love note.

My dearest Rigby, when I'm with you I feel like the luckiest guy in the entire world. You may have been a pain in the ass before, but you changed and now you're the sweetest man I know. You're so wonderful and I couldn't imagine my life without you. If you weren't around nothing would be the same for me, I'd be devastated if we were apart. When we're together I feel a warm and fuzzy feeling inside my heart. Ever inch of my heart and soul is focussed on you and making you as happy as I possibly can. We may be complete opposites, but in a way I feel we're the same. Rigby, you're the love and light of my life and I'll love you with all my heart even after I die and my heart stops beating.

Sincerely yours, forever and always, Mordecai.

He sets the note on his nightstand and write on the outside To: Rigby Love: Mordecai. He signs several hearts around it and puts his and Rigbys' intials with forever written after them.

Just then Mordecai hears Rigby screaming and runs over to him.

He's concerned about his boyfriend deeply and he says "RIGBY, RIGBY, I'M HERE, RIGBY!"

Rigby wakes up crying and shaking.

Mordecai asks "Did you have a nightmare?"

Rigby just continues to cry and shake with fear and doesn't say anything.

Mordecai hugs Rigby shushing him while stroking his fur.

He asks "Do you wanna tell me what your nightmare was about?"

Rigby looks at Mordecai and strokes his feathers as he says "We were having fun together talking and laughing after a date and then some guys came out of nowhere and dragged you into an alley and started taunting you. They said 'THAT'S JUST DIGUSTING! A GUY WHO'S INTO GUYS! OH MY GOD THAT'S JUST FUCKING STUPID!' one of the guys then said 'Hey, dudes, watch this, I bet this guy's just gonna LOVE this.' he then pulled down his pants and stuck his penis inside your mouth while his friends laughed at you. I could see fear in your eyes and I started to worry. The other guys saw me and started taunting me saying 'YOUR BOYFRIEND'S OURS NOW AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!' they then continued to rape you as one of them held me back rendering me helpelss and all I was able to do was watch. I saw you struggling trying your best to pull away begging the guys 'PLEASE STOP DOING THIS TO ME!' The guys started punching you and yelling at you 'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HOMO! YOU'RE A WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT AND YOU DESERVE THIS!' I tried to break free and save you but I ended up being to late. The guys were beating you up so badly they ended up beating you to death. MORDECAI IT WAS TERRIBLE! I know it was just a dream BUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT COULD ACTUALLY HAPPEN!"

Mordecai felt so sorry for Rigby after hearing this and seeing Rigby so upset. Rigby cried even harder to the point he couldn't stop.

Mordecai hugged Rigby as tight as he possibly could shushing him and trying his best to calm him down.

He stroked Rigbys' fur and says "It's okay, honey. It was only a nightmare."

Rigby asks "What if it really happens?"

Mordecai says "It won't I promise. I know you'd never let anybody hurt me, just like I'd never let anybody hurt you. It's you and me against the world, Rigby. Nothing's going to change that, I promise."

Rigby is still shaking and he says "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I just don't know if I could live if something happened to you."

Mordecai kisses Rigby passionately and says "I love you with all my heart, Rigby. I promise I always will and I'll always be there for you when you need me."

Rigby calms down still a little scared and says "You're so sweet."

Mordecai strokes Rigbys' fur and says "So are you," he then goes to his dresser and gets the love note he wrote and handed it to Rigby. He said "Here, this note explains my deepest feelings for you."

Rigby reads the note and then bursts into tears of joy and throws his arms around Mordecai.

He says "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU'RE SO SWEET AND AMAZING! I kind of don't understand how a guy like me could end up with someone as wonderful as you."

Mordecai says "It's one of lifes greatest mysteries I guess."

Rigby says "Aw, hell, I don't give a damn! I'm just happy to be with you."

Mordecai says "Same here, honey."

Rigby kisses Mordecai passionately rolling around with him on the floor. Rigby wasn't watching where he was going and accidently hit his head on the wall.

He starts to cry from the pain and Mordecai watches as blood starts falling down Rigbys' head.

He asks concerned "RIGBY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

Rigby says "OW! THAT HURT!"

Mordecai says "Don't worry, hon, I'll go get some ice for you."

**5 minutes later**

Mordecai comes back in the room with an ice pack for Rigby. He hands it to Rigby and carries Rigby to his bed and sits him down on his lap hugging Rigby tightly.

He asks "You alright, sweeite?"

Rigby says "My head hurts, babe."

Mordecai says "You'll be okay soon."

Rigby removes the ice pack from his head and asks Mordecai "Will you kiss it and make it better?"

Mordecai says sweetly "I would, but honestly I think if I kissed it, it's going to make it hurt worse. Just put the ice on it to make the swelling go down."

Rigby says "I don't give a fuck if it hurts, please just kiss it."

Mordecai smiles and says "Alright, I promise I'll be gentle." he then leans his lips on his boyfriends' injured head and kisses it as gently as he could so he wouldn't make it worse.

Rigby winced from the pain and says "Thanks, sweetie."

Mordecai asks "Did it hurt?"

Rigby says "A little, but I don't care."

Mordecai says "You really need to be more careful, honey. I don't want you to hurt yourself too much."

Rigby says "I just have so much fun with you and sometimes I get too carried away, I don't mean to you but there's just something about you that makes me go all crazy."

Mordecai blushes and says "Aw you're so sweet."

Rigby says "I love you with all my heart, Mordecai."

Mordecai says "And I love you with all my heart, Rigby."

Rigby snuggles close to Mordecai and says "Living with you is going to be so much fun."

Mordecai strokes Rigbys' fur and says "Yeah it is."

The two kiss and hug and look lovingly in each others eyes.

**Mordecai and Rigby now live with Mordecais' parents. How long will it last and if it ends what will be the reason?**


	8. Rigby proposes

**In this chapter Mordecai plans on proposing to Rigby but instead Rigby proposes to him. Will he say yes?**

Rigby decided to stay home while Mordecai went shopping one day and Mordecai was madly in love with Rigby and wanted to marry him. He goes to the store looking for a ring to buy.

A lady comes up to the counter and asks "Need some help there, sir?"

Mordecai pulls out his wallett and shows the woman the picture of him and Rigby.

He says "This is the love of my life, Rigby, and I want to propose to him."

The lady says "AW, HOW SWEET! My daughter's a lesbian and she just got engaged to her girlfriend this weekend."

Mordecai says "I'm hoping my man will say yes. If not I'll be crushed."

The lady starts to tear up and says happily "Oh, I'm sure he'll say yes, especially if you two really love each other."

Mordecai tears up as well thinking about Rigby and says "We're soulmates and he makes me feel so lucky. I just don't know what I'd do without him."

The lady stops crying and pulls out a ring with a big diamond in the center.

She says "This ring's prced at $1,050."

Mordecai stops crying and says "That should be about enough." he pulls out his credit card and pays for the ring.

The lady says "Good luck, sir!" to Mordecai as he walks away.

Mordecai looks back and says "Thanks, ma'am!"

**At the house**

Rigby is waiting for Mordecai to get to the house so the two can go on monnlight picnic that night in the woods. Mordecai and Rigby are both wearing tuxedos and have the hair done in a nice hairdo.

Rigby says to Mordecai "What a handsome devil you are!"

Mordecai blushes and says "Aw, thanks, sweetie. You look amazing tonight as well."

Rigby jumps into Mordecais' arms and wraps his legs around Mordecais' waist, kissing him passionately.

He says "I've got a surprise for you tonight."

Mordecai says "And I've got a surprise for you."

**In the woods**

Mordecai and Rigby set out a blanket and get the food all set up. The two eat for a while and when they get to the dessert, Mordecai notices a cookine with something wirtten on it. He looks at and then looks at Rigby who is down on one knee holding a ring in his hands. **(That's kind of funny, isn't it? They were BOTH going to propose to the other that night)**

Rigby says "You're the most amazing man I'ver ever met, and I can't imagine my life without you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he then looks deep into Mordecais' eyes and asks lovingly "Will you marry me, Mordecai, and make me the happiest man in the world?"

Mordecai bursts into tears shouting "YES! OH, GOD, YES!"

Rigby puts the ring Mordecais' finger and wipes the tears from Mordecais' eyes. He then scooches up to Mordecai and sits on his lap snuggling up to him.

Mordecai says while stroking Rigbys' fur "You know, it's funny. I was actually planning on proposing to you tonight," he then begins to cry again and says happily "I HAD NO IDEA YOU'D PROPOSE TO ME!"

Rigby strokes Mordecais' feather and says sweetly "I would've said yes as well."

Mordecai hugs Rigby tight and says "I love you, my wonderful man."

Rigby says "And I love you with all my heart forever and always." he then kisses Mordecai passionately and begins moving his hand down Mordecais' back.

Mordecai picks up Rigby and brings him over to the car saying "You're the one person I'm dreamt about being with. Sweet, funny, and cute/sexy."

Rigby says "Me, too, sexy man, me, too."

The two get inside the car and Mordecai locks the doors leading Rigby into the backseat of the car. both of them are giggling uncontrollably.

Rigby says "I want you so fucking bad!"

Mordecai says seductively "Oh I know you do, I know you want all this."

Rigby says seductively "And I know you want all of this."

The two make out passiontely rolling their tongues around inside each others mouths.

Mordecai begins to move his lips down and kisses Rigbys' chest and licking it as well.

Rigby moans happily and shouts "OH MY GOD! THAT FEELS SO DAMN AMAZING!"

Mordecai says "And I bet this will feel even more amazing." he then moves his mouth down and begins sucking on Rigbys' genitals slurping on them like a straw.

Rigby shouts "OH MY GOD! THAT FEELS WAY BETTER!" he then strokes Mordecais' feather and says "I want to do the same to you."

Mordecai lays down and spreads out his legs and says "You can be in control if you'd like."

Rigby moves in and begins slurping on mordecais' genitals while rubbing his backside at the same time.

Mordecai moans happily and says "Your tongue feels amazing, babe. It's so wet and it's making me feel wet, if you know what I mean."

Rigby is stunned when he hears Mordecai say this.

He says "YOU DIRTY MAN! I didn't know you could talk like that!"

Mordecai says "Well, you learn something new everyday."

Rigby says playfully "Just for that, you get a spanking."

Mordecai giggles and says "I guess I deserve it, I mean I'm being a real dirty boy right now." Rigby turns Mordecai over and begins slapping him. Mordecai smiles the whole time. At some points Mordecai begins giggling.

After about 10 spankings Rigby says "I think that's enough." he then begins to lick Mordecais' backside and suck on it.

Mordecai moans happily and says "I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!"

Rigby says "Me, too, honey."

Mordecai rolls over and now Rigby is sitting right on his genitals. It's a feeling that gives both of them a new enjoyment they'd never felt before.

Mordecai says "This feels so good."

Rigby begins to bounce up and down and says "Hell yeah, it does."

Mordecai giggles and says "You're bouncing up and down like your on a trampoline."

Rigby says "Yep, that's the whole idea."

After twenty more minutes of sexual activity the couple begins to get tired.

Rigby yawns and says "I'm ready to go home."

Mordecai yawns as well and says "Me, too."

**Back at the house**

Rigby was already asleep in the car and Mordecai didn't want to wake him up. He just picked up his fiance and carried him into the bedroom. When he got inside he set Rigby down in his sleeping bag and kissed him on the cheek.

He then leans down and whispers to Rigby "I love you with all my heart."

Rigby opens his eyes for a beif second and looks up at Mordecai stroking his face as he says "And I love you with all my heart." he then closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Mordecai giggles quietly and thinks to himself "He looks so adorable, especially when he's alseep." he then heads over to his own bed and falls asleep for the night.

**So Rigby proposed to Mordecai on the date which is what Mordecai planned on doing. Funny how things turned out that way. In the next chapter the couple's going to make amends with Benson. Will he give them their jobs back?**


	9. Getting their jobs back

**In this chapter Benson apologizes to Mordecai and Rigby for being so harsh. Will they forgive him?**

The next day Mordecai wake up and heads out to the living room and sits on the couch reading a magazine. About 5 minutes after he began reading he heard a knock on the door.

He goes up to the door opens it and sees that it's Benson.

He frowns and asks angrily "What the hell do you want?"

Benson asks "May I please come inisde?"

Mordecai thinks about it for a minute and says "Yeah, fine, whatever, just make it quick."

Benson steps inside the house and sits down on the couch.

Mordecai asks "Why the hell are you here?"

Benson says "Look, I know you're mad at me for firing you and Rigby."

Mordecai yells "AND FOR SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!"

Benson says "It was wrong of me, and I'm truly and honestly sorry for it."

Just then Rigby walks out and sees Benson sitting on the couch.

Benson says "It's okay, Rigby, I'm not mad at you guys anymore. I'm much more mad at myself for acting the way I did. Please don't be scared of me."

Rigby says shakily "I d-d-d-d-d-d-d don't know if that's possible."

Mordecai goes over to Rigby and hugs him in order to try and calm him down. Rigby hops up into Mordecais' arms and Mordecai kisses Rigbys' lips.

Benson smiles and says "AW, THAT'S ADORBLE!" he then says angrily with himself "WHY THE FUCK WAS I SO DAMN MEAN TO THEM!? THEY'RE ONLY EXPRESSING THEIR LOVE FOR ONE ANOTHER!" he sighs and says "Mordecai, you were right about all that stuff you said about me, I'm just an inconsiderate bastard for not seeing the fact that you two were just trying to express your love and passion for one another. I'm truly and honestly sorry for firing you guys."

Rigby calms down and asks Benson "What are you doing here?"

Benson asks "Will you two please come and work at the park again?"

Mordecai asks "Why are you asking us this?"

Benson says "We've been severely shorthanded and backed up since you guys left, plus eberybody really misses you two."

Mordecai says "Okay we'll come back and work at the park on one condtion."

Benson says "Of course, anything, just name it."

Mordecai looks deep into Rigbys' eyes, strokes his fur as he says to Benson "You'll let Rigby and I have our little fun every now and then."

Benson says "Of course, just one thing, when you two do plan on having your fun, don't do it in front of everybody. We're okay with you dating and we don't mind seeing the hugging and kissing, but we don't want to see all the intimate stuff."

Mrodecai says "I understand. And I promise Rigby and I will be more professional this time around and we won't slack off."

Rigby strokes Mordecais' feather and says "And when we want to have our fun we'll let you know and go into our room."

Benson says "Great! I'm so glad you two will be worknig at the park again."

Mordecai asks "May Rigby and I make an announcement at the meeting tomorrow?"

Benson looks down at Mordecais' hand and sees the ring on his finger. He is completely shocked and happy when he sees this.

He says "WOW CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!"

Rigby says "We want to tell everyone our big news."

Benson says "FUCK YEAH YOU GUYS CAN MAKE YOUR ANNOUNCEMENT!"

Rigby and Mordecai kiss passionately and Benson thinks "Those two are going to be together forever."

Mordecai and Rigby just got their old jobs back. Good for them. This time around they're going to be more professional but they'll still find time for each other.


	10. Mordecai will do anything for Rigby

**In this chapter Mordecai and Rigby are back at the park and living in the house again. They will announce their engagment to everybody else at the morning meeting.**

Mordecai and Rigby are getting settled back into their old room at the house. Rigby doesn't have his bed anymore because he sold it in order to buy Mordecais' engagement ring.

Mordecai notices that Rigby doesn't have a bed and says "You can sleep with me. I don't want you to sleep on the cold hard floor."

Rigby smiles and says "You're the sweetest."

Mordecai goes over to Rigby and says "So are you, my wonderful soon-to-be-hubby." Mordecai then kisses Rigby while stroking his fur.

Rigby says as soon as the two stop kissing "Let's go downstairs and get ready for the meeting."

Mordecai says "You read my mind," Rigby then jumps into Mordecais' arms and Mordecai says "Man, you just really love having me carry you around."

Rigby says "I hope you don't think I'm lazy because of it."

Mordecai kisses Rigby on the head and says "Not at all, honey." he then carried Rigby outside and sat him down in his lap on the porch.

**At the meeting**

Benson says "First of all, I'd like to welcome back Mordecai and Rigby to our team once again."

Everyone cheer and applauds and says "We missed you two so much!"

Benson says "Now before we begin our meeting, Mordecai and Rigby have an announcement for us."

Mordecai and Rigby stand up and say in unison "We're engaged now!"

Everyone applauds again cheering and there's even some whistling.

**Later that day**

Everyone stopped working because on the weather report it said there was gonig to be a thunderstorm.

Mordecai and Rigby head into their room and snuggle up together.

Rigby says a little afriad "I hate thunderstorms. The loud thunder and the scary lightning."

Mordecai strokes Rigbys' fur and says sweetly "Don't worry, my man. If a storm does come I'll protect you."

Rigby lays his head on Mordecais' chest and says "I always feel protected around you. When I'm in your arms it's like nothing can hurt me."

Mordecai says "That's because I won't let anything hurt you."

Just then it begins to rain and thunder is heard. BOOM! Hearing the thunder makes Rigby tremble and squeal. He jumps up and hides under the bed.

Mordecai gets down and the floor and says "Don't be afraid, sweetie. I'm here for you. I'm going to comfort you so you won't be scared."

Rigby pokes his head out from under the bed and just then a flash of lightning is seen. Rigby squeals and jumps into Mordecais' arms sobbing with fear.

Mordecai strokes Rigbys' fur and shushes him saying "It's okay, I'm here for you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Rigby says shakily "I just c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c- can't stand storms."

Mordecai says "I know thunderstorms are scary. I was afraid of them, too as a little kid."

Rigby says "Obviously you're not anymore."

Mordecai says "I'm sure you're gonig to get over your fear of them soon, too."

Another loud clap of thunder is heard and Rigby squeals again.

He says "I don't think I'll get over my fear like you did."

Mordecai says sweetly "Don't you worry though, Rigby. I'm gonig to be by your side the whole time until this storm passes, I promise."

Just then more lightning stirkes and Rigby shouts "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Mordecai asks "There's nothing I can do to comfort you, is there?"

Rigby says frightened "I don't think so. I know you don't like seeing me this way, but storms just scare the fuck out of me," another loud clap of thunder is heard followed by lots of rain and Rigby runs to the other side of the room crying and yelling "THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME!"

Mordecai goes over to Rigby and holds Rigby in his arms.

He strokes Rigbys' fur and says sweetly "Even though there's nothing I can do to help you, that doesn't mean I'm going to leave your side. I'll always be there for you when you need someone."

Rigby leans his head on Mordecais' chest crying and shaking with fear and says "That's so sweet of you. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

Mordecai says "And you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

Mordecai holds Rigby in his arms the entire time during the storm comforting his boyfriend and trying his best to calm him down.

**After the storm**

Mordecai says to Rigby "Hey, sweetie, I think the storm's finally stopping."

Rigby asks still frightened "Really, you think so?"

Mordecai says "Yeah, it's not raining, and I don't hear anymore thunder or see anymore lightning. It's okay, honey, the storm's all gone now."

Rigby is still shaking and crying softly because even though the storm's gone he's still scared.

Mordecai wipes the tears away from Rigby saying "There's no need to be scared anymore. The storm's gone and I'm right by your side."

Rigby stopped crying and smiled at Mordecai. He then kissed Mordecai with as much passion as he possibly could. After the kiss Mordecai was looking ou the window and he saw a rainbow.

He pointed out the window and said to Rigby "Sweetie, look!"

Rigby looked outside and saw the rainbow and gasped in awe.

Mordecai says "It's amazing."

Rigby says 'It's one of the most beautiful things I've seen in my life," he then looked at Mordecai and said sweetly "The most beautiful thing I've seen in my life is you."

Mordecai blushes and says "Aw, that's so sweet."

Rigby kisses Mordecai again and says "I just know you and I will be together forever."

Mordecai strokes Rigbys' fur and says "Yeah, me too."

The two kiss and hug each other close while complimenting each other.

**Later on that night**

Mordecai and Rigby had a very long day and were ready to go to bed. Rigby started to get things set out on the couch which is where he was going to sleep since he sold his bed.

Mordecai thought to himself "I can't just let my poor man sleep out here on the couch by himself," he then said to Rigby "Come and sleep with me tonight."

Rigby jumped into Mordecais' arms and said "Thanks, honey."

Mordecai kissed Rigby on the forehead and said sweetly "No problem, dear."

Mordecai entered the room and set Rigby down on his bed gently and climbed in behind him. Rigby then turned and faced Mordecai and moves closer to him cuddling up against him.

Rigby looked up to Mordecai and said "Good night, my precious angel."

Mordecai blushed and said "Night, sweetheart."

The two kissed before falling asleep in each others arms.

Later on that night Mordecai awoke when he heard Rigby mumbling and felt him tossing and turning.

Rigby woke up and shouted "NO!"

Mordecai sat up and put Rigby on his lap.

He asked "Did you have another nightmare?"

Rigby says still frightened "Uh-huh."

Mordecai asked "Was it one like the one you had before?"

Rigby says "No a little different this time."

Mordecai asked "What was it, hon?"

Rigby choked back tears as he explained his nightmare. "Well, there was only one guy this time and he was into guys like us, and we were at the same gay bar where we had our first date, and this other guy was there and he was all by himself and looked lonely. I had to get up to use the bathroom and when I got back out the guy was trying to hit on you. You told him you already had a boyfriend, but he wouldn't leave you alone. He all of a sudden kissed you on the lips and after the kiss you looked happy and you looked back at me, and you went up to me and said you found somebody else."

Mordecai hugged Rigby tight and said "That could never happen, sweetheart. You're the only guy for me, you should know that by now."

Rigby began to cry and said "It was just so upsetting for me. You took off your ring right in front of me and then handed it to me, and then you went back to the other guy and kissed him."

Mordecai kissed Rigby passionately and then looked at him lovingly while stroking his fur and saying sweetly "I'll always love you and you'll always be the only man for me." he then wiped the tears away from Rigbys' face.

Rigby stopped crying and smiled and said "You always know what to do to make me feel better."

Mordecai kissed Rigby again and then stroked his fur and said 'We should get back to sleep, it's late."

Rigby says "Tomorrow we can start making wedding plans."

Mordecai says "Sounds like a good idea."

Rigby kisses Mordecai and says "I love you with all my heart."

Mordecai says "I love you with all my heart."

The two then hold each other tight and fall back asleep stroking each others fur and feathers gently.

**Wasn't that just adorable? Mordecai will do anything in order to make Rigby happy. See how their wedding planning goes in the next chapter.**


	11. Planing the wedding and having fun

**So here Mordecai and Rigby are going to plan their wedding.**

Mordecai says to Rigby "I found a place that can make us a cake, and they'll be sure to put two guys on top of it," he then asks "How's your task going?"

Rigby sighs a little frustrated and says angrily "IT'S GOING TERRIBLE! I've contacted three different chapels and they all said the same thing, 'sorry, but we don't do that kind of thing here.' IT'S REALLY PISSING ME OFF!"

Mordecai puts his arm around Rigby and says "It'll be okay, honey. We'll find a chapel eventually that will support us."

Rigby sighs still feeling upset and says "I sure hope so."

Mordecai kisses Rigby passionately trying to get him to stop being so angry.

He says "Stop being such a worry-wart." **(Refernece to the teen nick show degrassi. The episode referenced is the time of my life. Degrassi is planning their senior prom and Fiona Coyne is kind of worried about the prom and that something might've gone wrong and her girlfriend Imogen Moreno says that exact same line to her. Fiona showed Eli Goldsworthy and Imogen the decorated gym and asks "What do you think?" Imogen says in complete shock and wonder "Fiones, it's like a movie." Fiona says "And we can make our own movie magic." Fimogen then kissed before the title card appeared on the screen. Sorry for getting off track I have ADHD so I tend to be extremely hyper and somewhat absent minded at times.)**

Rigby says "I don't even know what I was mad about."

Mordecai chuckles and says "Guess that worked better than I thought it would've."

Rigby says "We should take a break from this."

Mordecai begins kissing Rigby as intensely as he could and carries him into their bedroom. When they get in Mordecai lays Rigby down on the bed and touches his front which makes Rigby moan excitedly.

Mordecai says "You're so amazing in the bedroom."

Rigby says "So are you."

The two kiss as pasionately as they can while feeling up each other. Mordecai turns Rigby and begins kissing and licking his backside.

Rigby says excitedly "Oh yeah, that's it!"

Mordecai says "I felt you tingling as I kissed your sexy ass. I know where your sweet spot is."

Rigby says curiously "I wonder where your sweet spot is."

Mordecai turns over and says "Only one way to find out." he shakes his backside in front of Rigby who then licks and kisses it repeatidly. Mordecai moans excitedly and shouts at the top of his lungs as Rigby licks in between his buttcheeks.

Rigby says "I think I found your sweet spot as well."

Mordecai felt a chill run down his spine and he felt tingly all over. He sighed happily as Rigby continued to kiss and lick him in his sweet spot and rub his head against it as well as his dick.

When Rigbys' cock went inside Mordecai it made him scream excitedly.

He shouted "FUCK YEAH! THAT FEELS SO DAMN AMAZING!"

Rigby turns over and says "Do the same to me, I bet it's going to feel just as good."

Mordecai says "Get ready, babe, this is going to feel like nothing you've ever felt before." he then lowered himself down and stuck his penis inside Rigbys ass which made Rigby moan excitedly.

Mordecai asked "How does it feel?"

Rigby says "I don't know if I can find the words to describe it."

Mordecai chuckles as he turns Rigby over and begins making out with him and stroking his fur. The two moaned happily as their tongues swirled around inside each others mouths. Rigby had begun feeling Mordecais feathers and moved his hand down lower each time and when he finally got to Mordecais backside he began rubbing it which made Mordecai moan even more.

Mordecai stopped the kiss as he yawned and started dozing off. Rigby pulled the covers over the two and they slept peacefully in each others arms.

**So Mordecai and Rigby have almost everything done for the wedding except they haven't found a place to host it yet. Mordecai was able to help Rigby when he got mad and make him forget all about the reason why he was mad.**


	12. The wedding

**In this chapter the wedding takes place at a chapel called the slasher chapel which is a chapel that does gay weddings.**

Mordecai and Rigby are getting ready for their wedding and both are extremely nervous. In one of the room Rigby's getting ready with Don who is his best man as well as his brother.

Don asks "You okay, bro?"

Rigby says "It's just pre-weeding jitters. They'll go away soon I'm sure."

In another room Mordecai is getting ready with Benson as his best man.

Mordecai says "Benson, I'm feeling like my stmoach's in knots and it won't stop twisting and turning."

Benson says "That's normal when you're getting married to someone you love so much. You'll do just fine there's no need to worry."

As Mordecai and Rigby get ready to exchange their vows all their nerves subside and they smile as they look deep into each others eyes with love.

Mordecai goes first and says "Rigby, I vow to always be there for you when you need somebody. You're someone who scares very easily, and when you get scared just know that I'll be by your side to make it all go away. If you ever get bored I will always do my best to cheer you up and make you as happy as you can be."

Rigby smiles really big and almost starts to cry from happiness as he says "My wonderful Mordecai, I vow to always be there to make you as happy as you can possibly be and to always try my best to keep you satisified," he then whispers in Mordecais' ear "Especially in the bedroom." Mordecai blushes when he hears Rigby say that.

The minister says "These two are officailly a married couple."

Mordecai and Rigby kiss intensely and everyone says "AW! JUST SO SWEET!"

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short. I promise the next one will be MUCH longer.**


	13. The honeymoon

**This chatpers' going to be the honeymoon. It'll be pretty long and it's going to have lots of sex/language so read at your own risk.**

Mordecai and Rigby decided to go to Honlulu for their honeymoon. **(Honlulu is in Hawaii, in fact Ithink that's the capital of Hawaii. This is the second time I've done a story where a couple gets married and goes on a tropical honeymoon. My other one is everything he dreamt of. Mordecai and Margaret decide to honeymoon in the Bahamas. Read/review that story please and let me know what you think)**

When they get to their hotel they tell the manager that they're on their honeymoon and ask if there's a honeymoon suite avaliable.

The manager looks on his computer and says "Yes, there's one more honeymoon suite avaliable. It's on the top floor and has gotten great reviews from the other couples who have been there before."

The manager hands Mordecai the room key and the couple says "Thanks so much."

The manager says "You're welcome, enjoy your honeymoon."

Mordecai and Rigby say "Thanks so much."

When they get upstairs to the room Mordecai opens the door and he gasps in amzement.

He says "Sweetie, check this out!"

Rigby says with his eyes wide in wonder "HOLY SHIT THIS ROOM LOOKS AMAZING!"

Mordecai asks "So what do you wanna do first? Have a little fun together?"

Rigby says "Actually I was going to shower. I need to freshen up."

Mordecai smiles and says seductively "I'll join you."

Rigby smiles real big and says "I was hoping you'd say that, babe."

Mordecai puts up the "do not disturb" sign on the door and heads into the bathroom with Rigby who turns on the water.

After a few seconds Rigby puts his hand on the water to feel it and see how warm it is and quickly pulls his hand away.

He says "Okay, not that hot," he then turns the heat down a little and feels the water again. "That's much better." he says before turning on the shower and stepping in. Rigby grabs the bottle of shampoo and begins to wash his hair. Mordecai watches as the shampoo runs down Rigbys body.

At one point Mordecai saw Rigby wince in pain and heard Rigby yell "OH CRAP! I GOT SOAP IN MY EYE! HOLY SHIT THIS STINGS SO FUCKING BAD!"

Mordecai grabs a washcloth and pulls Rigby away from the water and dabs his sore eye.

Rigby says "Thanks honey." he then grabs the body wash which Mordecai takes from him.

Mordecai says as he puts a little bit of the body wash in his hand "I'll do this part for you," he then switches spots with Rigby and says "Here, babe, stand out of the way of the water so it won't wash off just yet." he then starts to rub the body wash all over Rigby as Rigby moans happily and tingles.

Mordecai chuckles and says "I can tell you're really enjoying this."

Rigby says "Fuck yeah I am! When you touch me it makes a chill run down my spine and I get this amazing sensation all over my body."

Mordecai looks down at Rigbys' front and says as he begins washing it "I bet it really makes you tingle down here."

Rigby moans excitedly and shouts "HELL YEAH, BABY!"

Mordecai giggles and says "You're so adorable," he then switches spot with Rigby again and says "Okay, now you go ahead and rinse that off while I start shampooing my hair."

Rigby says as he washes away the body wash "Try not to get soap in your eye like I did. It stings really bad and I'd hate to see you in pain."

Mordecai says "I'll be careful, sweetie. What I usually do is close my eyes so the soap won't get in them."

Rigby switches spots with Mordecai and says "I'll remember that for next time."

Mordecai closes his eyes and begins washing away the shampoo as Rigby watches as the shampoo runs down him. After Mordecai gets done shampooing he and Rigby yet again switch spots and Rigby begins to wash Mordecais' body.

Mordecai giggles and says "That tickles."

Rigby says "It must be giving you a different feeling than what it gave me when you did it."

Mordecai continues to laugh and says "Oh I'm feeling the same thing you did, but I can be pretty ticklish at times."

Rigby says "Let me know if gets to be too much ad I'll stop." he then reaches his hand down and begins washing Mordecai in his lower area. Mordecai shouts happily and moans at Rigbys' touch.

He says "Wow! This is so goddamn awesome!"

Rigby chuckles and says "That's exactly the way I felt when you washed me down there."

Mordecai says "I think I'm ready to rinse off now."

Rigby says "Alright, babe. After we dry off we can go out to the room and have some more fun on the bed."

Mordecai says as he begins to rinse away the body wash "I'm so ready for it."

After Mordecai gets done rinsing away the body wash he turns off the water and steps out with Rigby as he grabs a towel to dry off with. After that he hands the towel to Rigby and heads out to the room.

After Rigby is dried off he heads out to the bed and sees Mordecai laying on the bed just waiting for him. Rigby climbs up on the bed and Mordecai is facing the wall.

Mordecai says "You know where sweet spot is so start there."

Rigby says "I planned on it." he then layed Mordecai down and licked in between his buttcheeks as Mordecai moaned and giggled happily.

Mordecai said "I love the way your tongue feels when it goes in me. It's one of the most amazing things I've felt in my life."

Rigby says "And I love the way you taste, babe. You're body is just so fucking amazing!"

Mordecai turns over and touches Rigbys' front and says "So is yours, honey." he then begins to kiss and lick Rigby all over which makes Rigby giggle and shout excitedly.

Mordecai asks "Is this too ticklish for you?"

Rigby says "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN THAT IT TICKLES TOO MUCH I LOVE THE FEEL OF IT! KEEP GOING, BABE!"

Mordecai says "Okay, honey." he then continues to lick and kiss Rigby all over and even sucks on his dick. He then turns Rigby over and kisses/licks Rigby in his sweet spot over and over.

Rigby shouts "OH HELL YES! RIGHT THERE KEEP GOING RIGHT THERE!"

Mordecai continues to kiss and lick Rigby in his sweet spot as well as bites down on it and slaps it gently.

Rigby says "Harder!"

Mordecai says sweetly "I don't want to hurt you."

Rigby says "Well, that doesn't mean you can't be a little rough."

Mordecai says "Alirght, if you want I'll do it." he then begins slaping Rigbys' backside harder as Rigby moans excitedly. Mordecai then went back to licking Rigby in his sweet spot which made Rigby shout at the top of his lungs in excitment.

Rigby says "THAT FEELS SO GODDAMN AMAZING! I LOVE IT SO FUCKING MUCH!"

Mordecai chuckles and says "I know you do."

The two continue to kiss each other all over espescially in their sweet spots until Rigby gets tired.

Mordecai asks "You wanna rest up a bit?"

Rigby says "Yeah. This is so much fun, but it takes a lot of energy."

Mordecai says "That it does," he then pulls Rigby closer to him under the covers and says "Sleep well, my wonderful man."

Rigby says "You too, my amazing hubby."

The two kissed and hugged each other close as they fell asleep in each others arms.

**There's my story. I hope you liked it. I'll write more regular show stories in a while, but for right now I'm going to write more stories on other things I like and give the regular show stories a break.**


End file.
